The Truth
by destiny-KW
Summary: Neji's supposedly dead mother has come back. will neji accept her with open arms or coldly turn away? Hyuga centric, kinda sorta
1. Chapter 1: Return

The Truth-Return

**The Truth-Return**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

K-chan: sup readers. I don't own Naruto, ok? now stop asking. but I do, however, own Natsu. And Yuki. NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY OCS!!  
Natsu: overprotective author……geez…..  
Yuki: teens these days….(sigh)  
K-chan: btw, team Gai is 17, rookie 9 is 16…and Tenten and Neji are dating. FYI.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Normal POV

It was an ordinary morning in the Hyuga compound. Hinata and Hanabi were quietly reading or writing while Hiashi was reading the newspaper (the Konoha Times, XD). Neji however, was on an ANBU mission and would get back later that day. There was a knock on the door. Hiashi answered it.

outside stood a woman in her mid 40's. she looked like a Hyuga. well, most of her, anyway. she had wavy dark brown hair and fair skin. her eyes however, were different. they were a darker shade of lavender. "Natsu?" "Hiashi," "Natsu, what are you doing here? what about the trackers and everything else?" Hiashi inquired. "that isn't important right now," Natsu said. "where's Neji?"

With Neji's ANBU squad…

"Dark Raven, I think I sense enemies ahead," the ANBU in a mask that resembled a brown hawk said. (I'm leaving you readers to figure out who is who, cuz the names are kinda obvious. but if you don't get them, at the end of the chapter you will!) "that's why it's advantageous (SAT WORD!!) to have 2 nin from different clans with kekkai genkai," the nin who was assumingly Dark Raven. Dark Raven had on a mask with well, which represented a raven that had dark coloring. Whaddya expect? a silver hippopotamus? "great work, hawk."

"great, just another thing to slow us down," one of the female nin grumbled. "dragon, stop making such a huge fuss about it," another ANBU said. this one also appeared to be female. her mask had pale green designs on it, which resembled nothing but the fact that she was there as a healer, and not as an attacker. (this is NOT dragon, but the second kunoichi) her cloak had the number '328' on it. "whatever 328…."

"well, it IS troublesome…." the last nin said. his mask had brown markings that resembled a deer. "dragon has a point," "whatever," hawk muttered. "let's just take them down,"

At the Hyuga Compound…

"he's gotten that skilled, huh," Natsu said softly. her lavender eyes were cast down. while the two adults chatted, Hanabi whispered, "I just don't get it," Hinata stared at her little sister for a brief moment. "I thought Aunt Natsu was supposed to be dead. I mean, isn't that what father told us, that she died on an S-rank mission?" Hanabi continued. "something tells me there's more to that false cover," Hinata commented. "there's something more…" (A/N: you guys getting the drift? Natsu is Neji's mom, which is why the sisters address her as their aunt)

"you're still not telling me why you came back," Hiashi persisted. this was out of his character, but the matter was quite a serious one. Natsu sighed. "I think that Neji and the others should know the truth," Natsu explained. "I mean, they're not children anymore, and we all know that," Hiashi nodded. "hearing your explanation, you want to unravel the truth yourself instead of having it unravel by itself when you're out of reach," "that's correct,"

-(tick)  
--(tock tick)  
--(tock tick tock)  
--(tick tock tick tock)  
-- (tick tock tick tock tick) (sorry about all the ticking and tocking…..just accentuating time)  
--(tock tick tock tick  
--(tock tick tock) (another SAT word!! go K-chan! XP)  
--(tick tock)  
-(tick)

around 4 PM…

the front door opened. "I'm back," Neji called out. Tenten was with him. nothing happened. _this is strange,_ he thought. normally, Hanabi would jump from out of nowhere and bug him about his mission or take out a water gun and spray him, even though she was MUCH too old to do that. (Neji is 17, which makes Hanabi 12. do the math)

as Neji walked past the family room, his eyes met Natsu's. _what is she doing here?_ without saying a word, Tenten and he walked up to his room. _no wonder everything's so quiet, or I've gone mad._

When the two teens got upstairs, Tenten asked, "who was that woman down there? I've never seen her before," Neji didn't regard her question. when they reached his room, he immediately opened a drawer, looked at something, put it back down, and slammed the drawer shut. "uh, Neji?" _This is NOT good,_ Neji silently mused, oblivious to Tenten's concern. it was actually quite odd that Neji was not responding. if he was busy, he'd normally hold up a finger to signal 'one minute' or say, 'hold on,' or 'pause'.

It took Neji about 5 minutes before he looked at Tenten. "you were saying?" "are you ok?" Tenten asked. "yes…..why?" "I asked you a question like 5 minutes ago, and now you ask what I asked you," "anyway…..what was your question?" Neji asked as he began to unpack his things. "who was that woman downstairs? you act very disturbed or something….because I saw you glance at her for a quick moment….."

Neji sighed. "she's my mother," he stated bluntly in a tone that said, I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this-anymore. ""WHAT?!" "be quiet, they'll hear," "gomen…" Tenten apologized. "let's just go downstairs and hope for the best…." Neji ordered softly with doubt.

Downstairs…

the quiet talking ceased as Neji and Tenten slipped into the room. well actually, the discussion between to two adults ceased. Hanabi and Hinata weren't talking at all. "…" that's when Neji's cell decided to ring. "excuse me," he ran to the kitchen to find his phone in the drawer. Tenten joined him.

The screen read: **Yuki Hyuga**. _Why is YUKI calling me? _(Yuki is Neji's older cousin. is daughter of Neji's mother's brother. is now 21) _to heck with it, I need to get distracted anyway…_ "Yuki?" "I heard you have a crisis," Yuki said in a business-like tone. "how did you know?" Neji asked, amazed that his cousin on the outskirts of town would know that her aunt was back. "Hanabi text me," "do you know what's going on? she's supposed to be dead!!" Neji hissed.

"it's a long story," Yuki explained. "well then, shoot," while this was going on, Tenten was just staring at Neji, with a what-is-going-on look. "I was only 5…so my side of the story isn't going to be great," "whatever! you're wasting my minutes," (LOL) "your mom didn't die. she left us," Yuki said. "you know the functions of her eyes, yes?" "yeah," "people were hunting for her, so she left so the whole clan wouldn't be massacred like the Uchiha," "ok, thanks. I have to go," Neji said. "bye,"

the two teens slipped back into the room. "I thought you were supposed to be dead," Neji said bluntly, cutting to the chase. "I'm sure you know that was all a cover up, right?" Natsu responded. "yes…but what really happened?"

--

cliff hanger for you!! specially made by K-chan. whaddya think? I'll be sure to come up with the next few chapters ASAP. see ya!1

-K-chan


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

The Truth-

**The Truth-The Real Story**

**  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

K-chan: hey guys! I don't own Naruto, now DEAL WITH IT. if I did, everyone would have hooked up by now, Sasuke would have came back, and the gang would be having random missions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"do you really want to know?" Natsu asked in a tired voice. "I do have a right to know, don't I?" Neji inquired. "you do know the abilities of these eyes of mine, yes?" "they have no blind spot and they can see the future and past of people," Neji stated flatly as the whole family walked to the courtyard. "it all happened with a mistake…." with that, she showed him.

_Flashback:  
"I know you killed your whole village except for the children, leaving them to fend for themselves and rebuild the village," Natsu said. the enemy's eyes widened. "h-how did you k-know?!" the enemy asked with a look of disbelief. "you can't hide anything," Natsu said. "I know all," "H-HOW?!" "have you ever heard of the Ones Who See All?" Natsu inquired coldly. the enemy backed away slowly. his re-enforcements had arrived. _

"_we heard, Lady Natsu," one of them said with a sneer. "the rest of our hunter-nin are out for you," the second one added. Natsu finished off all 6 of the ninja in a few minutes. then she fled back to Konoha._

_At Konoha:_

"_Natsu, you do realize that you're now being hunted, don't you?" the 3rd Hokage said. "yes, I'm aware of that," Natsu said solemnly. "this is your choice, but I suggest that you leave this village," Natsu gasped. "if you stay, the whole Hyuga clan may be killed off because of you," Sarutobi said softly. "the village can't afford to lose another prominent clan," "understood," Natsu exited._

"now do you see?" "i…understand," Neji replied softly. "does this mean you're leaving again?" "I'm afraid so," Natsu said. "I hate to go, but I must. for the clan," "yes,"

Suddenly, three masked and cloaked figures surrounded the Hyuga plus a Tenten (haha…not really). "We meet again," one of them said. Natsu narrowed her eyes. _Byakugan! _Natsu's darker eyes turned an amethyst violet. "I see that you were having a reunion," the second one observed. "not a good idea," the last one murmured. by that time, Neji and Tenten were in fighting stances. Hiashi stopped them. "this is her fight," he expounded quietly. "we should stay out," the two teens reluctantly walked to the sidelines.

the fight seemed to go on forever. Neji saw that it was a cycle. first the enemy would taunt Natsu about an event, then she'd curse (so un-Hyuga) and attack. A couple rounds of fighting would happen. then it would start all over again.

then things went too far. a fourth nin came for a surprise ambush. then Natsu was promptly K. O.-ed. everyone else cringed. "don't you think it would be a good time to interfere?" Neji asked with an impatient tone. "I guess," Hiashi replied. Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes in unison. then they jumped out to the courtyard.

"looks like you'll be dealing with us," Neji stated. Tenten began to ready her weapons. meanwhile, Hinata and Hanabi were sneaking to the back to retrieve Natsu. "you must be Neji," the fourth figure muttered. "it will be my pleasure to kill you," neji narrowed his eyes and his gaze met with Tenten's. she nodded her head slightly.

the two teammates sprang into action. Neji easily Jyuukened the 2nd nin while Tenten impaled the third one. both of the victims were novices and followers of the 1st. the 4th however, was a partner at the same level as the 1st. (this might be getting a little confusing….) Natsu then regained her consciousness.

it was then that Tenten and Neji were having difficulty with the last two nin. after a lot of perseverance (wtc…..), they were killed. then the group decided to settle for dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

sorry about the long wait….this chapter was sort of bad because I had writers block. O.O

see ya in the next chapter!!

-K-chan


	3. Chapter 3: My Name Came from WHAT?

The Truth-My Name Came from WHAT

**The Truth-My Name Came from WHAT?**

**  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

K-chan: last chapter was bad…but this has a touch of humor, so enjoy!  
Hiashi: cough ahem you're forgetting something.  
K-chan: right…I don't own Naruto or anybody else but me and my fish! which is depressing….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

after that problem was taken care of, the family went in for dinner. there was an awkward silence. "………….."

after a few minutes of silence, Neji decided to ask a random question. "just wondering…." "…?" "how did I get my name?? everyone else in the family has names related to the sun like sunny spot, fireworks, summer. but I get screw." Neji stated. "how did that occur?" Natsu then choked on her rice. "that's a long story…." "well, we have all night, so why not?"

"just so you know, you'll be thinking what the crap when I'm done," Natsu said. "ok…." Neji raised his eyebrows. "Shoot," (A/N: the flashback tis slightly corny)

_Flashback:_

_In the hospital after Neji was born….._

"_How do you feel?" Hizashi asked. "horrible….." Natsu muttered from her bed. "great to hear?" Natsu glared at her husband.  
at the same time, a nurse came in asking what they wanted to name their child.  
"SCREW you!"_

"….."  
"Neji it is," the nurse said as she exited the room.  
"oh shit." Natsu whispered.  
"it's all your fault. our plan to name him Higure is now a failure,"  
"shut it Hizashi or else we're divorcing," Natsu fumed.

(Higure means dusk)

"OK……" Neji and Tenten said in synch. "what did I tell you?" Natsu smiled. "you were going to be quite appalled," "but couldn't you change it?" Hanabi asked. "nope….once they're written you can't change them….unless you make that my middle name and then call me by my middle name, which would be WEIRD." Neji explained.

"also…..it would be to troublesome to bother asking the doctors and filling out papers," Natsu added. "now she sounds like Shikamaru," Tenten shook her head. "true…." Hinata said softly.

"well then….i'm glad your back," Neji said as he hugged his mother. (A/N: AWW…..ok I'm done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We are DONE! thank you for reading…although I admit that this wasn't my best fic. but hope you enjoyed it. COUGH COUGH. HOPE. see ya later!!

-K-chan


End file.
